La fin idéale
by Titipo
Summary: MrConnard est chargé de trouver une fin au dernier épisode des analyses de pubs, encore faut-il qu'elle plaise au principal intéressé. MrJDay/MrConnard


_**J'ai eu mon BAC, je suis en vacances, donc REPRISE DE L'ECRITURE !**_

 _ **Alors, ceci est un OS écrit rapidement (parce que ce pairing DEVAIT être fait et que j'ai des projets qui débordent de partout) et je me dois d'être claire tout de suite: Mr. Connard est OOC. Vouala, ça c'est fait. (et je ne l'assume pas... promis, je me rattraperais sur un autre OS o/)**_

 _ **Etant donné qu'à ma connaissance, ceci est la première fanfiction sur l'univers de Mr JDay (n'hésitez pas à me contredire si je dis des bêtises), je ne sais pas du tout s'il risque à la InThePanda de débarquer sur FF. Si tel est le cas, voici un petit message pour lui et/ou son camarade Julien qui joue le second protagoniste apparaissant ici: "FUYEZ PAUVRE FOU, MOULT DANGERS VOUS GUETTENT EN CES MURAILLES VIRTUELLES."**_

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **Oui c'est tout.**_

 _ **Allez, disclaimer et go (GO POWER RANGEEERRRS \O /SBAM/):  
**_ _ **Les personnages de Mr Jday et de Mr Connard s'appartiennent à eux même, cet OS fait référence au dernier épisode sorti sur les analyse de pubs.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Une fin idéale**

\- ... J'imagine que tu n'as toujours rien ?

Mr. Connard déglutit.

Une simple réaction de gêne, vainement étouffée par un de ces sourires suffisants dont il avait le secret. Et pourtant, tout son talent ne pouvait désormais plus suffire à tromper son associé qui, devant la caméra, le fixait d'un air circonspect.

\- Hum... Et bien, c'est à dire que...

\- Oui ?

Levé de sourcil, voix accusatrice, Mr JDay n'en démordait malheureusement pas. Il voulait sa fin épique, digne des dix épisodes pour lesquels il avait usé de son temps et de ses efforts. Il voulait son dernier tour de piste, histoire de quitter les analyses de pub avec panache et fierté... Et à qui avait-il confié cette tâche de la plus haute importance ? À lui. Mr. Connard ne le comprendrait jamais.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi celui d'entre eux qui manifestait le moins d'entrain vis à vis de cette retraite ? Pourquoi celui d'entre eux qui, même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, refusait d'irréversiblement planter sur une feuille de script le point final de leur aventure ?

Et pourtant, il avait essayé. Il avait réellement tenté de se plier aux exigences de son employeur, cherchant, honnête comme jamais, le meilleur moyen de rendre honneur à l'émission... Mais c'était peine perdue. À chaque nouveau mot, à chaque nouvelle idée, la soudaine fatalité qui l'attendait de pied ferme le figeait sur place: il n'y aura pas de prochaine vidéo. Plus jamais il n'aurait le plaisir secret d'ajouter ses remarques pleines d'obscénités au discours dangereusement pertinent de son camarade. « Dangereusement », car la popularité avait été au rendez-vous. Le sentir s'éloigner, toujours un peu plus au fil de chiffres grossissant, sentir de plus en plus de dégoût devant son humour certes discutable, mais qu'il ne destinait qu'à lui. À lui et pas aux autres.

Cadrer des analyses de pubs, c'était le job que lui avait un jour proposé ce type étrange aux cheveux gras et qui, maintenant aveuglé par l'intérêt de son public, ne le remarquait plus tant… Lui, dans l'obscurité, poussé à enchainer pique sur pique pour espérer un regard, à lui faire de l'ombre pour juste un instant lui faire quitter la lumière.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait chargé d'une mission de premier choix, celle de mettre lui-même un terme à tous ses efforts. Car quoi ? Ils partiraient chacun de leurs côtés ? Les souvenirs de toutes ces fois où il aurait pu montrer un peu de gentillesse le pousseraient aux regrets, et ensuite ? Il ne préférait pas même l'envisager. Il se le refusait, tout simplement.

\- Alors ? Insista pourtant le vidéaste

Mr. Connard se racla la gorge. L'excuse de l'oublie avait été usée plus tôt, des idées volontairement clichés avaient repoussé le fatidique instant... Une dernière chance s'offrit à lui. Une inspiration soudaine.

Rapidement, le cadreur saisit son carnet, y inscrit rapidement quelques pavés de mots quasi-illisibles.

\- Tu m'écoute, quand je te parle ?

En moins d'une minute, Mr JDay avait quitté son poste derrière la caméra. À présent face à lui, il baissa d'un geste brusque l'amas de feuilles que son assistant maintenait devant ses yeux, interrompant ainsi sa rapide rédaction.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu réalises l'importance de ce que je t'ai confié ! Il s'agit de la fin ! Les gens qui regarderont ne penseront qu'à ça après l'épisode ! Tous les grands youtubers font des scénarios à tomber en ce moment, je veux prouver que j'en suis capable aussi !

Il n'ajouta rien.

Et pourtant. Comme il mériterait qu'il lui hurle ses quatre vérité, qu'il lui rappelle comme il avait été simple autre fois, comme le connard, c'était plutôt lui, à lui imposer d'écrire cette fin qu'il n'aurait souhaité jamais connaître. Jamais voir. Jamais vivre. Et encore moins ce qu'il y aurait derrière.

\- Tu fais chier...

C'est tout ce qu'il ne put se retenir de prononcer, ces quelques mots qui faisaient pencher la balance.

\- Moi ? Moi je fais chier ? C'est la meilleure ! Je n'y peux rien si tu n'es pas capable de juste _réfléchir_ à une clôture de série avec un minimum d'originalité ! Et moi qui pensais que tu serais motivé ! Tu me déteste, je le sais, mais fais-en quelque chose pour une fois, ÉCRIS CETTE PUTAIN DE FIN, qu'on en finisse !

Mr JDay se figea, les traits déformés par l'exaspération et la peine. Silence. Mr. Connard s'était encore tue.

Autour d'eux, le vent soufflait dans les feuille d'arbres tombées au sol, les gonflaient pour les faire rouler au sol dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Le cadreur soupira.

\- Ben justement, mec, j'ai une idée de fin, dis-moi ce que tu en pense...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'était un rêve depuis le début ? Des martiens attaquent ? On prend un cachet bizarroïde pour se réveiller dans un monde i-Tech ? Je me coupe les cheveux ?

Il lâcha un rire. Naturellement, malgré lui. Parce que mine de rien, la tension se faisait moins vive.

JDay sembla le sentir, sa soudaine expression faciale trahissant sa surprise. Connard jeta maladroitement ses feuilles par-dessus son épaules avec toujours un rire gêné et s'approcha de lui.

\- Non non, c'est promis, un truc hyper original ! En fait, on serait là tous les deux, juste après ton analyse de merde, et...

Il se mordit la lèvre, peu enclin à l'éloquence alors que les yeux bruns de son patron le fixait avec une curiosité qui le désarma un instant. Il se reprit vite, agrémentant son discours d'un petit sourire qu'il sentit toutefois fébrile:

\- ... Et on se disputerais... à cause de la fin qu'on a pas trouvé... Et puis là, pendant que tu serais vénère, je te prendrais par la taille, comme ça... Hum... Laisse toi faire, je ne vais pas te manger !... Donc je te prendrais par la taille, on se roulerait un patin, et on se dirait qu'on s'aime depuis le début et qu'on fera une autre saison ensemble...

Sa voix faiblit. Il se rendit compte que son regard s'était perdu sur une racine courant à ses pieds, mais, lorsqu'il osa le reposer sur son acolyte, du bien faire face à ses yeux exorbités par le choc. Il devait le penser fou !

Puis ce furent ses mains qui regagnèrent son attention. Serrant le t-shirt du vidéaste. Il en desserra aussitôt les poings pour reculer d'un pas.

Cacher sa gêne.

\- Et puis y'aurait un plan avec une grue... Voilà...

Un petit bruit de vent. C'était presque comique.

Longtemps le cadreur resta sans un mot, attendant un verdict qui ne venait pas, qui planait dans l'air telle une menace que l'on ne saurait clairement anticiper.

\- Hum... Euh... Alors ? Tenta tout-il tout de même, les yeux subitement fascinés par le sol de la forêt toujours plongée dans un semi-silence respectueux

On aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour lui compliquer encore la tâche.

Alors que Mr. Connard se résolu à marmonner des excuses impliquant des inspirations un peu nazes de dernière minute, même près d'ailleurs à enchaîner sur une pique bien sentie, il sursauta lorsque qu'un rire transperça le silence. Un rire franc, amusé, dans lequel s'être peut-être faufilé une envie de mettre fin à cette ambiance des plus gênantes.

\- T'as vraiment honte de rien ! C'est ça que tu me ponds après des heures à cogiter dans ton coin ? Reprit avec davantage d'humour le vidéaste après s'être tenu les côtes cinq bonnes minutes

Mr. Connard battit des paupières.

Un regard au sol, et il ramassa son carnet tout en, à son tour, lâchant rire… plus bête, plus forcé, avant de gratifier la totalité de ses notes de ratures grossières.

\- Nan, mec... Ça c'était juste des idées pour du fanservice, bien sûr ! T'inquiète, j'ai aucune envie de gaspiller mon potentiel séduction avec toi !

Le visage sous l'importante quantité de cheveux bouclés se fendit en un sourire moqueur.

\- Sinon, proposa le youtuber, dans le genre fin cliché mais qu'on pourrait plus facilement assumer… on pourrait faire un rap ?

\- Un… Oh, oui oui, un rap ! Très bien… Mais je veux un couplet rien que pour moi !

Il ricana un peu, l'expression de son visage pourtant figée comme sur du papier glacé . Il attendit que son acolyte rejoigne sa place pour faire de son brouillon une boulette de papier qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule. Dans un soupire qui passa inaperçu.


End file.
